Morningflower
Morningflower is a very old, once beautiful, dark tortoiseshell she-cat, with beautiful amber eyes. History In the Field Guide Series ''Secrets of the Clans :It was mentioned in Secrets of the Clans that her apprentice name was Morningpaw and she is a tortoiseshell. Her mentor was Tallstar, the leader of WindClan. :When the attack on WindClan by ShadowClan is described Morningflower is first seen in the nursery with Ashfoot. Ashfoot tells the heavily pregnet Morningflower to protect her son, Eaglekit. When ShadowClan wins Morningflwoer and Eaglekit are first to break through the brken and to escape. They are last seen when Morningflower is running with Eaglekit bumping aginst her legs in terror. In the Original Series ''Fire and Ice :Morningflower is mentioned in the prologue. She is heavily pregnet and she needs to rest so she can kit. :When WindClan makes the return journey home she has a new kit named Gorsekit. She is still exhausted from her kitting and from being so far from home and she needs constant help from her Clanmates and Fireheart. When she gets tired from carrying her newborn, Fireheart offers to help. She is suspicious but he stays close to her so she can see her son. While they cross the Thunderpath, Deadfoot carries Gorsekit and both mother and son make it safely across. When WindClan gets homme she thanks Fireheart and is overjoyed at being home. She immediatly heads to the nursery to start making a nest for herself and Gorsekit. Forest of Secrets :Along with the rest of WindClan, Morningflower is outraged when she finds out that ThunderClan is harboring Brokenstar. She takes part in the surprise attack on ThunderClan. She is seen when she is about to attack Fireheart. She does not realize it is him, but gets a good look at his face, and stops attacking. Both cats are remembering their friendship and how Fireheart helped Gorsekit. Morningflower backs down, and she is not seen again. Rising Storm : A Dangerous Path :Morningflower's name was said by Onewhisker at the Gathering and she was seen at the gathering too. Her son is now Gorsepaw, apprentice to Onewhisker. The Darkest Hour :Morningflower is first seen when TigerClan attacks WindClan's camp. When the ThunderClan cats arrive she is in the senter of the clearing wailing. She does not appear to be injured but she keeps nosing a bundle of fur that is Gorsepaw. Onewhisker tells Firestar that Tigerstar held the young apprintice down and killed him to make an example of what would happen to the WindClan cats. :In the battle with BloodClan Morningflower is seen attacking her enemies with a rage yowling "Gorsepaw!" and took all of her anger on her son's murder out on the BloodClan cats. After the battle she was still sad and angry but she felt like her son's murder had been avenged. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Morningflower is seen as an elder of WindClan now. Feathertail pauses on her way to speak with Crowpaw to say hello, and though the exchange is polite, it isn't friendly, as WindClan was still drinking water from RiverClan territory. Moonrise : Dawn :She decides to go with the Clans to new territory, not wanting to stay behind. She almost does not make it across the Thunderpath, but with encouragement from Firestar, she safely makes it there. On the way her pad gets raw, and Leafpaw helps it heal so Morningflower can walk easily again. Starlight :Morningflower is an elder now, and quite frail. She and Darkfoot, another WindClan elder, become very sick from drinking poisoned water at the Lake's edge when the Clans first arrived. Leafpaw brings watermint, and is able to help Barkface nurse her back to health, although Morningflower almost dies. Twilight : Sunset : In the Power of Three The Sight :She is still alive as of The Sight, but when greencough breaks out in WindClan, she gets it, but recovers. Dark River :Jaypaw listens to the other medicine cats on the way to the Moonpool, and Barkface says that Morningflower has lived to see another greenleaf, but Barkface's anxiety told Jaypaw that Barkface feared it might be her last. Outcast : Eclipse : Long Shadows : Sunrise : Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice :Morningflower is not listed in the allegiances, or seen in the book. It is strongly suggested that she died sometime between ''Sunrise and The Fourth Apprentice of unknown causes, though, most likely of old age. Character Pixels File:Morningflower.warrior.png|Warrior File:Morningflower.queen.png|Queen File:Morningflower.elder.png|Elder Family Son: :GorsepawRevealed in Fire and Ice: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Tree References and Citations Category:WindClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Elders Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Minor Character Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat